


In Blood

by hufflepuff_true



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Arkenstone - Freeform, BAMF Dwalin, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Gold Sickness, Mild Blood, Minor Injuries, not sure how to tag this, please read the note, technical self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3310628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepuff_true/pseuds/hufflepuff_true
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a post on Tumblr. Dwalin will do whatever it takes to get his friend back. </p>
<p>WARNING: There is technically self-harm in this. I'm not sure how to warn for it without giving away everything. Just thought you should all be aware.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this headcanon/au on tumblr: http://theheirsofdurin.tumblr.com/post/110383514168/au-thorin-and-dwalin-in-the-treasury-when .
> 
> It gets you right in the feels. And, once again, there is blood and what is technically self-harm. Read carefully if this could be an issue.

Dwalin sat there watching him. He was still digging through piles of gold, haphazardly pawing through one only to rush over to another. Thorin had been obsessed with finding that thrice-damned stone. Now, all he could think of was the shine of the gold and glitter of the jewels. Sure, he still wanted the Arkenstone, but he was pausing more to watch the gold sift through his fingers.

He hadn’t eaten in three days.

Grunting, Dwalin levered himself up from the mound of coins that he was sitting on and made his way over to the King.

“Thorin, come. You need to eat; let’s find the others.” The other Dwarf wretched himself away from Dwalin, stumbling hard enough to land skid across the coins.

“Leave me alone!”

“No, Thorin! You must eat something!”

Dwalin yanked the King to his feet and steadied him. Thorin pushed off again but managed to keep his feet this time.

“Not hungry…” Thorin muttered darkly. Sadly, Dwalin believed it. Gold sickness had that affect.

“Damn it, Thorin! Forget the stone and-”

The mad King rounded on his friend, shouting accusations and pushing him.

“So that’s what this is? You want it for yourself, don’t you? I should have known it would be you to betray me. I should gut you now, you-”

Dwalin yanked his knife from the sheath on his thigh and shoved it into his friend’s hand. Thick fingers wrapped around both and pressed the tip of the blade into his thin shirt. Slowly, Dwalin began to push himself on to the blade; pulling Thorin towards him.

“Then do it.”

Thorin looked at his friend, confused and slow. Dwalin pushed himself more firmly into the knife, wincing when the blade sunk even deeper through his skin but no letting up. Blood welled up and ran over their fingers.

The warm blood shocked Thorin, he stared down at his fingers in growing horror. Another inch and Dwalin grunted. The King gasped and pulled his hands away. The knife dropped to the gold below, spattering it with red.

“No! No… no, no, no….” Thorin looked Dwalin like he was himself again. Collapsing on the metals below, he starts yanking off the jewels and ornaments that he’d accumulated, staining them with his friend’s blood.

“Dwalin?”

Dwalin smiled softly down at this friend, “Come, let’s get something to eat.”

He reached down and pulled his friend to his feet, grimacing when the wound oozed more blood.

Coming closer, Dwalin tapped his forehead to Thorin’s. “Glad to have you back my friend.”


End file.
